This invention relates to filter apparatus utilized with a spa to filter the spa water.
Spas typically incorporate both a circulation pump and a therapy pump. The circulation pump is conventionally a small capacity pump which provides continuous water circulation, while the therapy pump is relatively large and is utilized to pump relatively large quantities of water to provide therapeutic action.
It is known to incorporate separate filters for these pumps. These filters are both conventionally surface loading filters which must be separately cleaned and maintained on a periodic basis. This is a time consuming process. Furthermore, conventional surface loading filters, such as pleated filters are not particularly effective in removing oils, soaps or the like from the spa water. Several passes of the water through the filter is required to provide a reasonable degree of filtering of foreign substances.
The present invention relates to apparatus for filtering spa water which is characterized by its efficiency and effectiveness. The apparatus incorporates unique filter structure which facilitates spa maintenance. A depth loading filter element employed in the system achieves cleaner water than industry standard surface loading filter elements and improves spa water clarity by capturing on a single pass basis finer particulates and oils than is possible with conventional spa filters. The depth loading filter element is readily installed and removed and is a disposable item. With the arrangement of the present invention, single pass filtration speeds the water clarification process by at least half as compared to conventional spa filter systems.
The filter of the present invention is of unitary construction and includes a surface loading filter element having a surface loading filter element outlet and a depth loading filter element having a depth loading filter element outlet. The surface loading filter element outlet is for placement in fluid flow communication with the inlet of a spa therapy pump and the depth loading filter element is for placement in fluid flow communication with the inlet of a spa circulation pump.
A connector releasably connects the surface loading filter element and the depth loading filter element.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.